


秘密

by TsuzukiAsato



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato
Relationships: 于谦/郭德纲
Kudos: 2





	秘密

**（一）郭麒麟**

德云社有个公开的秘密。

那就是我爸跟我师父之间，除了兄弟情，什么都没有，您明白我的意思。

虽然台上形容他俩是老两口，粉丝们也喊得高兴，但那是“台上无大小”，台下还是要讲规矩的。尤其是我爸，话很少，一个眼神就能冻住我们，没人敢造次。而我师父典型的北京老炮儿，跟小辈打成一片，被熟悉的徒弟喊过“老骚猫”，随和的很。

这样的俩人搭档这么多年，不少人觉得不可思议。确实，除了相声艺术追求上的契合，他们的生活习惯南辕北辙。

我爸典型的宅男，文艺男青年，爱好整理些孤本戏曲资料，在家写字画画听个小曲小调哪儿也不乐意去；我师父玩起来天南海北根本不着家，养小动物办马赛盖马场，北京动物园官方盖章认证，玩到这份儿上，一个字，“服”。

他们也不是从来没红过脸，有过一阵子磨合期，拌过几次嘴，多数都是我爸倔脾气上来，而我师父心里头不敞亮，可一会儿俩人又跟没这回事似的聊上了。

他俩的默契很多，比如我师父在外边喂马遛鸟熬鹰喝酒聚会蹦迪逛夜店从来不叫我爸，而我爸在书房里瞅着窗台上破茶壶里的草发呆一上午也不叫我师父。

当然，我师父也会带着酒上家来，我爸亲自下厨炒俩菜，我爸不喝酒也乐意搁那陪着，能聊到半夜一两点；我爸也会去大兴马场转转，以前俩人忙活一天种了点草莓，后来都让游客吃没了，我师父还特意发了微博。

看着他俩里外差异都挺大，我倒觉得其实是一类人。别看我爸在媒体那说话挺悲观，“相声的守墓人”，“这行完了”，这个不行那个不行，私下里还是很乐观的，不然也不能坚守相声这么多年；我师父看似吃喝玩乐洒脱不羁，其实骨子里透着一股悲观的劲儿，有点“今朝有酒今朝醉,明日愁来明日愁”的意思。

这么多年，他俩也算是红遍宇宙晃动乾坤，可说到底还是过着柴米油盐酱醋茶的普通老百姓日子，有家有口，有妻有儿，有互换的人质还有一大帮徒弟，所以网上那些令人发笑的结婚照，各种乱七八糟的调侃，就是一看一乐，您问真的还是假的？

作为郭德纲的儿子、于谦的徒弟，我很负责任地说，鱼进锅根本不存在的，好吗？

**（二）于谦**

德纲曾经说过，“我得于谦，如鱼得水。”

他话是这么说，但真到我这里论起来，一句话概括就是——人生长恨水长东。

乍暖还寒时候，我做了嗓子息肉的手术，倒不是特别严重的毛病，就是呼噜打太响，走穴的时候俩人住一屋，经常吵得德纲睡不着觉。他这人规矩大，在床上“烙大饼”也不跟我说。正赶上大夫说这个“睡眠呼吸暂停综合征”挺严重，就做了手术。

没想到的是，手术严重影响我的嗓子，原来清亮的声音术后变得沙哑。我很焦虑，万一合不上门柳儿的调，这事情可就大了，专门请了一段时间的假来调理。

这一休假，便休出了事。外界疯传郭德纲分钱不公，惹恼了于谦不演出，后来只能亲自上门“探望”，不知俩人怎么商量的，第二天于谦上台了云云，此中辛秘不足为外人道也。

我不知道这帮孙子是怎么编出来的故事，有鼻子有眼的就跟他们看见了一样。我嗓子没好就上台，为的就是破了谣言，没想到还是有人昧着良心编瞎话儿，落井下石看德云社笑话，您说这种人得多可恨？

我不在乎外头怎么说，但不能不在乎德纲怎么想。合作这么多年头，他很尊重我，凡事先问我的意见。同样我也很尊重他，他做的决定我都无条件接受，比如德云社公司制改革，向电视台喜剧节目进军等。当然，网上流传的车祸版《汾河湾》属于意外事故，我已经深刻检讨改过自新。

说到这儿，我得重点提一下黑八月复演，德纲在舞台上替我发誓那件事。当时我们对的词儿可没这出的，上了台他突然来这么个现挂，直接把我摁瓷实了，不答应都不成。我关系是在中铁文工团，那是因为师父跟三爹的缘故，我自己是没想过离开德纲的，毕竟我们这行找个好搭档比找媳妇儿难多了。

当时在台上我还挺高兴，这是他铁了心想留住我。后来琢磨了几天，心里头越来越不是个滋味。这一说一乐包袱里头，藏着他的不信任，不然怎么还有雷先劈谁的包袱？好歹他也说过，我是体制内演员，抛弃荣华富贵跟他私奔，这事儿一般人做不到。这话都说了这么多年，他还是不信我。

为此，我决定主动找他把话说开。

我记得那天月亮很大很圆，几片云彩缠着稀疏的星。他坐在副驾驶上，姿势略显不安，路灯晃着疲惫的侧脸，眼神飘向我，整个人像只警惕的狐崽。

刚刚演出结束，我咬着耳朵说有点事想要跟他谈谈，单独，今晚。这就是他一路戒备的原因。等下车脚一沾地儿，他乐了，“师哥，您这是把我带哪里来了？”

我轻推下后背，“进去就知道了。”

跟爬山虎占领的破败院墙不同，屋里柔和的光线笼着蓝白相间的粗布沙发，米黄的窗帘还点着细碎的小花，四周的摆设有些陈旧，不过收拾得干净，是我新置办的地方，方便私下谈话。

他自觉地贴着沙发扶手坐下，好奇地扣弄着开关，落地灯的光线忽明忽暗。接了两杯白水，我也坐了下来。

“谦儿哥？”试探的口气。他双手抱在胸前，腰杆挺得笔直，是戒备与抗拒的姿态，“什么事儿，您说，我听着。”

我觉得心里头难过极了。这么多年罔我一如既往地信任你，到头来你还是这样防备我。

按住他的膝头，我望过去的眼神带上一分肃然：“德纲，今天来，主要想谈谈那次舞台上您替我发誓的事。”

他下意识舔了舔嘴唇。我熟悉这个，代表着紧张。我有千百种委婉的方式能让他放松谈话，却偏偏单刀直入，无非是想表达我的不满，抗议他不信任我。

“师哥，有什么想法您直说。咱兄弟俩，没有说不了的话。”他两只拳头紧紧握住，放在大腿边，指节捏得泛白。我知道他又把事情往最坏的地方想，比如与他恩将仇报一刀两断。

“台上的事，是不该拿到台下来说的，这是咱们这行的规矩。可帮我发誓这件事，我必须得说。”带着十二万分的诚意，我一字一句，“刚开始，我以为那就是个现挂，可后来琢磨过味儿，您还是怕我走。在此，我，于谦，跟您保证，只要我还有能力跟得上您的思维，只要您还要我，在相声的舞台上，我就愿意站在您旁边的桌子里头。您不用替我发誓，我既然有勇气‘私奔’，那就有勇气跟您一快儿走下去。”

他大概是没有想到会听到这样一番话，半晌才用力点了点头，“哥，瞧您说话的口气，像是跟长工私奔的地主闺女……”

见他贫嘴，我心里的石头落了下来，不自觉逗他，“那您可得对我后半辈子负责。”

他歪过头，露出今晚第一个真心的笑，那双桃花眼带着愉悦的蜜意看过来，“那为父……”

“怎么这里还有地主的事儿？”到这个时候还不忘占便宜。

“那为夫……”他笑出一对酒窝。

“没完了是吧？”下了台还敢搁我这装大头鬼，欠收拾了吧。推拉打闹之际，我按住了他肩膀，没料到这人忽然起身，闪不及真真就啃在脑门上。我一下子就慌了神，赶紧揉着牙磕到的地方，又好气又好笑地揶揄他，“您这模样还是当娘子吧！”

“谦儿哥，”他的脸色还没从打闹的潮红里恢复，歪着头看着我，眼睛里带着些许的考量， “您——真存着这份心思？那我要是……您是不是就不走了？”

一捧一逗一夫一妻，这话我们没说过一万次也有五千次了，可那就是个形容。眼皮狂跳，我被噎到一句话都说不出来。好嘛，郭德纲，敢情我刚刚的肺腑之言全是应付媒体的花花词儿，对牛弹琴了？

他又舔了舔嘴唇，八成是抱着英勇就义的态度，环住我的脖子，毫无预警地亲了过来，“哥，我爱相声，您别离开。”

嘴唇上两片唇瓣湿润柔软，而我只希望现在打个雷把我俩一起劈碎得了。这都不挨着的事儿，他是怎么想到一块儿去的？为给相声续命，所以舍生取义？我角儿啊，认识这么多年，你到底把我当成什么人了，于谦就这么不是个东西吗？难道留在身边的人一定都是有所求，你怎么就不愿意相信，这世界上真的会有好事儿发生呢！

想到这，我胸口酸痛得很。这一会儿，我恨他过往遭遇的那些人、那些事，那些无耻的背叛和绝情的离弃。他往日的平静让我以为那些糟烂事都翻页了，可直到今天，我才得以瞧进他的心缝儿里，瞧见那心头的口子就这么血淋淋地敞着。

我错开这个吻，抱紧了我用心捧、打算捧上一辈子的角儿轻声安慰，“您怎么就不明白我的心呢，德纲。”

紧贴着的脸涌来一阵潮意，他哭了。

我懂。

积累这么多年的情绪在今晚决堤。我没再说话，耐心地轻拍着，人总是需要一个机会宣泄压力。过了大概一刻钟，怀里的身体可察觉地平静了，他瓮声瓮气：“师哥，我自愿的。”

他怎么还说这个？我彻底震惊。随后意识到某种误会在刚刚的体贴里酝酿成更大的混乱。

他推开我，非常坦然地解开了自己的衬衫扣子，一颗，两颗。

大家都是成年人，用脚趾头想也知道接下来会做什么。我心脏不受控制地疯狂跳动，嘴里竟然一阵阵干渴。头顶三尺之上的神明提醒我，立刻让他停手，把事情拉回正轨，建立这种关系势必会带来无尽的麻烦，包括我们的家庭、相声，更包括孩子们的前途。

可对上他哭红的眼睛，我犹豫了。

如果说只是这一夜，就可以让眼前心思极重的人信我不走，误会一次又怎样？他可是郭德纲，是我的搭档，是我后半辈子都要追随的角儿。

解开最后一粒扣子，他拉起我T恤的下摆。我自以为放松地笑笑，不知道脸上僵硬的表情没有吓到他。

“卧室。”我说。

理智的天平在豪赌下崩塌。

现在回想起来，我们唯一的一次，我满脑子想的不是他的万种风情，而是万一我硬不起来，后面这出怎么圆。

他的桃花眉眼泛着点点泪光，墨色的瞳仁里，我看见狠狠喘息的自己。

他下巴高抬喉结颤动，动情深处浅浅将喘息吐进我的口中——我用力咬啮着他柔软的嘴唇，要从这妙语生花的口中榨取更多甜美的津液；我的拇指顺他脖颈揉蹭那一串显眼的牙印，想从手下这柔软的躯体上摩擦出更灼热的花火。

他就那么信任地伸展身体，热情地包容我，接纳我，仿佛主动索求的是他而不是我。我们不需要话语，交错迷离的目光锁定彼此，唇齿亲昵相贴相依，手掌在彼此的身上缓慢探索。我的身体作出最原始本能的反应——从来没有人可以让我硬到发疼。

这是个我终其一生都无法忘记的时刻，他就半躺在我怀里，轻轻颤抖着，不是因为寒冷，连胸口的皮肤也泛着情欲的红，被柔黄的灯光下镀上一层晶莹的金。如此温存的氛围下，他的双手紧紧攀住我的后背——直到此时我才明白，他竟是如此需要我。

我忽然间很后悔，不应该把这个当作豪赌的。

今夜的他，美得如此动人心魄，叫我余生如何忘。

我叫于谦。

我这辈子最大的秘密，就是那一夜不应该因为一时冲动就放弃做人的底线。

为此，我深陷情网难自已。

后知后觉的爱，大概是上天对我最大的惩罚。

**（三）郭德纲**

云消雪霁，落叶纷飞，碧水薄冰。

半室清净，独坐无聊。

思及德云社风雨几多载，如诺亚方舟，只此一艘，别无分店；如一花独秀，傲立白雪，等不到相声的春。

论及相声，说学逗唱功课得全，说书唱戏调门得高，打小的童子功使不得虚套。如今百尺竿头想再进一步，难。稍不留神一朝踩空，为同行街坊群众笑；后退一步，更难，有人羡我站得高，哪知树高地远难下来。

虚度岁月久，卧看乾坤小。

蹉跎至今，也算略有所成。初出茅庐三进京城，兜比脸白心比天高。贫穷时莫忘了气节，求不到人时人情都好，用得着时狠宰一刀；富贵时莫忘了本份，与人恩惠姿态美，换己方便节节高，谋生之道。

所幸我半生交友，有一人愿与我和衷共济，不离不弃。

吾兄于谦，托妻献子之交。二十年同心，其利断金，风雨同路共追游。共叹芳菲落尽年年开，可惜韶华逝去了不回。送走春去又迎来了秋，不知不觉间相扶白了头。

这些年，谦儿与我避不开风飘雨遥，挨了些龌龌龊龊的嘲；免不得心劳神劳，着了些波波碌碌的道。这世人，容不下才高艺高，惹了些是是非非的告；看不惯大富大贵，编了些蝇营狗苟的料。

蜗角虚名蝇头微利，谁踏青云谁瞎忙。

搭起剧院唱京戏，自建马场养爱好，但图个身心安乐，活的是身宽体胖。

青杏新酒酿，炉中肴馔烧。只道玩野了难得一见，只闻他得马四处夸三月，二月才上我这喝一遭，后台徒弟认不全，大兴小马都是宝。我夜半的笑脸儿迎着，陪他饮酒吃菜，语罢点头含蓄笑，多情却被无情恼。

难忘的是那夜帐底醉缠绵，情香色艳，心甘情愿。解短衫，神魂颠，情含欲语惹魂销。失意时桃李春风红烛夜，抵多少浅吟低唱、透骨心酸、金钗十二、珠履三千、柳泣花啼、碧海青天、旧爱新欢、肝肠寸断、霜风夜夜、衰草年年、痴心妄想、郁郁寡欢！

只可惜雷峰塔下西湖水，流出落花赋无情。

我与他，似荷叶上滚的露珠儿，似是沾着，又像不沾着。又似塘泥里的藕节，不该相连，又要相连。不如连金莲一仿，节操全放，终绕成漫漫的萝葛荒藤，他日执手梅边与柳边。

灭却心中火，有意情难延。高山流水锦瑟调，又羡鸳鸯又羡仙！

只言得今生无缘，我心中有他，他意中无我。唯盼来世结夫妻，千里姻缘一线牵。

罢，罢，罢。

庚子年 十月初八 


End file.
